The Undiscovered Country
by Katarin MoonStar
Summary: Guys like him don't get girls like her. (LilyRay)


Title: The Undiscovered Country

Paring: Ray/Lily

Rating: R

Notes: This is how much I love Courtney. I love her SO much; I am willing to write het. I don't even read het. I joke around with Courtni about het being a squick of mine. sigh but Courtney is the coolest and I am her bitch . Part of the 8 days of birthday fic in honor of Courtney (AKADropsofJupiter)'s 18th birthday.

Notes2: the title refers to Hamlet III, I "The undiscover'd country, from whose bourn No traveler returns," (not the Star Trek movie Gencie)

The Undiscovered Country  
  
When Ray feels his knees hit the edge of his bed he makes sure to lever himself down carefully, never fully disengaging from the lips so fully attached to his. Soft, lush lips with tiny even teeth. He lets out a small 'whuff' of expelled air as he finally lands supine on his bed, a soft body landing on top of him.  
  
Lily's body.  
  
He still can't believe it. That he can touch her and kiss her and tell her every thought he ever had about her. It's like a dream come true and it's every wish he ever made... all rolled up into one. He isn't sure what caused Lily to lose her mind and agree to date him (let alone fall in love with him) but he thanks his lucky stars every day. Guys like him don't end up with Girls like Lily Randall.  
  
Guys like him don't get to kiss girls like her. They don't get to kiss pale, beautiful necks and feel breathy moans when they nip lightly at the juncture between neck and shoulder. Guys like him never get the opportunity to lick and suck at perfect, pink nipples. They don't get to feel them harden under their tongues or see them stand out on slightly heaving chests.  
  
He does. Lily lets him do all those things and now he gets to do more.  
  
Lily's eyes are perfectly clear as she takes off her shirt, exposing creamy skin and a black cotton bra. Ray's actually gotten a lot better at taking it off so she isn't wearing it for long. It falls between them and he runs his thumbs over the exposed nipples, feeling them peak against the soft pads of his fingers. He leans in to kiss her and presses a little harder with his fingers, swallowing her small moan with his mouth. It's something he really likes about Lily, she isn't a china doll, he can be a little rough with her and she won't break.  
  
He rolls them over until he's on top of her and she spreads her legs slightly so his body can lie between the 'V' of her thighs. He can feel her, warm and slightly moist against his stomach, even through jeans, but it isn't time for that yet.  
  
Lowering his head to her breasts he licks over them using varying patterns. Small, quick licks with the tip of his pointed tongue brings tiny, breathy moans from her where as long, broad passes of his tongue fetch low groans from deep in her throat. He loves listening to it, the music she makes, the music he plays out of her.  
  
He drops his head even further and begins nipping and licking at her stomach while slowly unbuttoning her jeans. He isn't trying to be sensual... it's awfully difficult to get jeans off from this angle and the last thing he wants is a repeat of summer camp with Robbie. This isn't anything like that though. The fact that it's Lily and the 'best friend' element still exists is the only parallel he can draw because this? This is being done right. He refuses to be hurried and fumbled like his first time with Robbie was because Lily is his desire, his wish and his fantasy. He's had a lot of fantasies; it's time he collected on them.  
  
When he finally gets the last button off and the zipper is scratchily being pulled down he looks up at Lily again. She's breathing a bit harder (in what he hope is anticipation) but she doesn't tell him to stop. So he doesn't. He just grips her jeans by the waistband and pulls them downward. They cling to her skin and it's almost like a mini strip tease, it makes him harder at least, but he's been hard since shortly after the trailers at the Cineplex started and Lily had leaned closer and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Tonight, Ray," she'd said, voice low and almost husky in her effort not to be overheard, "I want to do it tonight."  
  
There hadn't been any reason to ask what it was she wanted to do. There had been only one thing they'd been talking about doing lately and sure wasn't a vigorous game of Yahtzee.  
  
So the fact that having to peel her jeans off her is making him harder (while impressive considering he feels like he could hammer hails with hard on he's sporting) isn't exactly a surprise.  
  
The sharp scent of her arousal once the jeans are off however is.  
  
He reaches forward with his fingers to touch her there, through the soft, thin cotton of her panties. They're black with red stars and the words 'rock star' in blue. They're so completely Lily he wants to kiss them... so he does.  
  
She gasps and arches forward slightly so he doesn't stop. He pushes his tongue into the damp fabric, tasting softener and sweat and Lily and he can't wait to get more. He removes his mouth from her only to replace it with his fingers. He moves them around slightly, before dipping his fingers inside. The heat here is more intense he rolls his fingers in it. When he pulls them away, they're wet, so he licks them off, while looking directly into Lily's eyes.  
  
A quirked eyebrow and her acquiescent nod later, Ray's pulling her underwear down her legs and then she's there.  
  
Laid out before him. Naked. Looking at him with sexy bedroom eyes. Naked. Spreading her legs even more, so Ray can see her, bright pink and open. Did he mention Naked?  
  
He shifts so he's further down on the bed, face level with Lily's crotch. Wrapping his arms around her thighs he slid forward and began to explore this new, uncharted Lily territory.  
  
He never has to guess how things feel for Lily. If she liked something she let him know, forcefully. Like when his tongue first came in contact with her clit. He didn't even know what he'd done but suddenly Lily's hips were arching off the bed and his mouth was being pressed against her hard.  
  
He assumes he'd done something right and continues moving his tongue on the small nub over and over again. He can hear her sighs and breathy whispers and feel the way her hips were moving her up, into his mouth, and down before pushing up again. Lily always liked to do things her own way and Ray doesn't mind letting her take over this either.  
  
He quickens the movements of his tongue, matching the rhythm of Lily's undulations. Her hands are in his hair, petting it and rubbing his shoulders. Then he begins to make broader sweeps with his tongue, slipping it over the rim of Lily's entrance and back up to her clit. Lily's reaction is immediate, strong fingers clamp onto his head to hold him in place as Lily grinds her hips down onto his mouth. Ray just tightens his grip around her thighs and goes with it. This was why he fell in love with Lily in the first place, she knows just how to make him do exactly what she wants him to.  
  
He continues moving his tongue against her as Lily rides his mouth, tasting the fluids that running out of Lily. Into his mouth and down her thighs and onto his bed beneath her. He's never washing his comforter again. And then Lily's hips snap up, grinding against Ray's tongue, once. Twice. Three times and her body seizes. The moan she lets out is loud enough to make him grateful that his family is away for the evening. He can only imagine 'what it means to be a Brennan' in this situation. That way lays madness... and blue balls.  
  
He pulls away from Lily, swiftly moving up her body to look down at her. She's always beautiful but flushed and lightly sated by sex make her look... radiant. There's no other word for it, Lily Randall is dazzling in her afterglow.  
  
"So um... that was... okay? He asks her, feeling like an idiot.  
  
"hmm?" She asks dreamily, looking at him through sleepy eyes, "Ray that was, you're, words fail Ray!"  
  
"I aim to please," he jauntily replies. She pulls him down for a kiss and he turns his head slightly.  
  
"Ray?" she asks, confused.  
  
"I just... you know... messy," he replies and grabs the corner of the comforter to wipe his mouth.  
  
"hmm..." she replies when he's finished, dragging him down for her kiss. He slips his tongue into her mouth, sharing her flavor with her and they kiss languidly for long minutes. Her arms reach up, around his neck and she tangles their legs together.  
  
When Ray feels Lily's arms get slightly heavy from their position around his neck he breaks their kiss and shifts. It isn't hard to maneuver himself onto his side, pressed along the length of Lily's body. When he puts his arms around her she comes out of her daze.  
  
"What? I thought... aren't we...?" She asks him, uncertainty in the sepia depths of her gaze.  
  
"Later Lily," he tells her, "sleep now, we can do that some other time."  
  
"Thanks Ray," she replies, settling against him, "We'll do it soon, I swear, I'm just so tired."  
  
"Don't worry, I plan to collect," he says, smirking slightly. The punch she throws lacks the velocity and force she usually puts into them, but it's a touch of the familiar, in unknown territory.


End file.
